Brolly the Bus Driver
by kevin3485
Summary: Want a summary? Look at the title. I think it explains itself. Ah, but there's a twist. Read and Review. Flames welcome as I probably deserve 'em.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. (I got this idea one day. I've decided to write it down. I doubt there will be any more chapters.)  
  
Brolly the Bus Driver  
  
King Yemma sat his desk, eyeing the file warily. Over the top of the papers, he could see owner of the file: Brolly. He was strapped down, tied up, muzzled, and any thing else that could be done to keep this monster from moving, and possibly, attacking everyone. However, Brolly didn't look that tough. In fact, he looked pretty scrawny. If Yemma hadn't known who this man was, he probably just would've thrown him down into the Home For Infinate Losers. But this was a specail case. Throwing him down might be too generous. And sending him up would be dangerous to those who planned on living their afterlives in peace. He had to chose a punishment that would be fitting of this unusual character. After much deliberation, he looked down at Brolly and asked, "How do you feel about swelling sweater vests at the GAP?"  
Brolly tried to shrug his shoulders as much as he could. He had no idea what Yemma was talking about. However, with all the straps on him, he could barely move his shoulders to show his indifference.  
King Yemma caught the sign though. He began searching again. He was about to give up when he noticed one job that just might be the right punishment. He thought it over in his head and decided to go with it. In all his years, he had never thought of using this punishment. But now the time had come. "Brolly, after careful consideration, I have decided that, for your heinous crimes against humanity, you will become.... a bus driver."  
Brolly shrugged once more. He still didn't care, or know, about what was going on.  
To further enforce his punishment, Yemma added, "For grade school kids." He figured that that would make Brolly shudder. It didn't work though. Brolly still had the same 'I-don't-give-a-damn' look that he always had. "Just get him out of here," Yemma snapped. He was through with this guy and he still had more souls to send on their merry or tormented way.  
The demons rolled Brolly towards a door. The unlocked the latches and pushed him through. They expected that Brolly would try to fight, but he didn't. He just let himself be pushed through the door. When he emerged on the other side, he looked around. He was at the entrance to an elementary school. He walked in and was met by a short, fat, bald little man. "Ah, you must be Brolly," said the man, whose name was Eugene. "We've been expecting you. Here are your keys, an information packet that lists various things like your wages and bus number, the list of children you will need to pick up, and a list of stops." Eugene turned and went back towards his office, while Brolly looked over the keys. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he would go with it for now.  
Brolly went outside to examine his bus. He thought back to the time he had spent on the "New Planet Vegeta" with his father, Paragus. He was taught how to drive the one little car they had and he figured that driving this huge yellow apparatus wouldn't be so different. He got inside the driver's seat, and seeing that it was time to get to work, started the bus. He headed off to the first stop, which he found by reading the map that was conveniently in the information packet. He pulled up to the first stop, where three kids were waiting. As he opened the door, the kids cowered with fear. Although he looked pretty scrawny in his normal form, he was still pretty intimidating to the average kid. He saw that the kids were shaking and tried to ease their fears. "Um....Bus is here." He thought that it might make the kids laugh, but it didn't. After seeing that they might not budge unless he did something, he spoke again. "Just get in the bus kids. I've got more people to pick up." The kids piled on, still afraid. Brolly thought that the next stops might get better, but the kids kept giving him the same scared looks at each stop. After he finally picked up all the kids and took them to school, he began to head off.  
As he was leaving, Eugene caught him. "Now Brolly, don't forget to be back here at 2. You have to take the kids home too." Brolly sighed and headed toward the bus. He sat there for several hours, trying to find something to do. He had no money to eat and he wasn't sure where anything was as of yet. All he really could do was sit and wait for school to wait out.  
Those last few minutes seemed to take forever. He let out a huge sigh when the kids finally started pouring out of the building. As his kids started coming toward the bus, he thought it would be much of the same. But the kids were now excited and talkative. Very talkative. They wouldn't shut up. Brolly tried asking them to be quiet, although that was way out of his character. He kept finding it hard to concentrate as the kids kept growing louder and louder. He almost crashed into other cars a couple times. At one point, he thought that crashing the car might finally get the brats to shut the hell up. But he didn't know kids and he didn't know how to get them to be quiet. And all the noise was starting to irritate him. His head started bulging. He was beyond irritated now. He was pretty pissed. He hadn't remembered being this mad since.... Kakkarot. When they were first born, Kakkarot cried all the time from his cradle. After awhile, Brolly couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and started crying too.  
All the thinking about Kakkarot brought out the rage that usually came out when he thought about him. He couldn't shake the thought. Instead, he could only mumble one word. "Kakkarot. Kakkarot. Kakkarot." As he mumbled he checked the cars next to him. When he looked into the driver's side of the other cars, he saw him. "Kakkarot." He checked the car on the other side and he was there too. "Kakkarot." He looked at the cars in front of him. He was in all of the cars. "Kakkarot. Kakkarot. Kakkarot." He checked the giant rear-view mirror to look at the kids. But someone had replaced the kids. They were no longer the children he had picked up at the various stops, but they were now the children of Kakkarot. "Kakkarot." The mumbling was growing louder. So did the noise. And as it grew, he saw little Kakkarots, Gohans, and Gotens dancing around his head. Laughing at him. Taunting him. "Kakkarot." It had grown into a loud chant. Everytime his speech grew louder, the children's talking grew louder. Finally, everything disappeared. He was surrounded by darkness. But it was quickly replaced by one sight. "KAKKAROT!!" Brolly snapped. He transformed into his huge, bulking Super Saiyan form. He slammed on and through the brakes. The bus slammed to a stop. The kids went flying forward in their seats and smacked their heads against the backs of the seats in front of them. A loud moaning could be heard, but that didn't stop Brolly. He flew out of the bus and started firing off blasts in every direction. Bits of the city would explode and disappear. If someone didn't do something fast, the whole city would be devastated. And who knew if Brolly would stop there.  
King Yemma was sitting at his desk with another file when one of his workers came in. He spoke with fear in his voice. "King Yemma sir. Brolly is destroying the city."  
King Yemma didn't look to surprised or worried. Instead of panicking, he pressed a button near his desk. When the button was pressed, seven men appeared around Brolly, all holding guns and wearing lots of padding. They all poised their guns and fired. Brolly was stuck with several tranquilizer darts sticking out of him, but he was still on his rampage. He kept blasting when another round of tranqs hit him. This slowed Brolly down quite a bit. He felt as if his arms were growing heavy and he had trouble staying awake. But everytime he closed his eyes, he saw his face. "KAKKAROT!!" Again he exploded with rage and started firing off energy blasts. A third volley of tranqs came and knocked Brolly out. He slept for what seemed like days. He awoke with a start and was in his normal form. He was dazed and confused, but somehow found his way to his feet. He stood and looked around, and for the first time in his life, a wave of fear washed over him. "NOOOOOO!!!!!" he screamed, as he saw where he was. He was in front of the school once again.  
  
The ending came from a line in Stephen King's "Storm of the Century." "Hell is repitition." Well, review if you thought it was good, funny, sucked, or what not. Just review even if you have nothing to say, tell me. I live on reviews. 


End file.
